


Love Is Blindness

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied Smut, Kidnapping, Language, Mobster!AU, Multi, Torture, Violence, marvel AU, tw assault/ torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You fall in love with James Buchanan only to find that he hides a secret about his life, a secret you will pay for.





	Love Is Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Angst for Caplan @caplansteverogers
> 
> Prompt: “They tortured me.”
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

## THE MEETING

   I didn’t know who he was but he had been back to the store for the last week every day in the afternoon ordering a cup of black coffee and pulling a copy of the complete works of the Grimm Brothers reading a story while taking breaks to look up and catch me in the act of staring. I’d blush and excuse myself to go in the back and work through inventory or restock shelves until he left. It was easier than approaching him or even being rejected when my other co-worker Dot finally made her move as she had been planning. But she was beautiful and I was at best cute on a good day.

   “Hey, Y/N, did you see Dot strike out with that guy in the reading corner? It was hilarious,” Peter chuckled as he clocked out.

   “No, she struck out?”

   “Yeah she was laying it on pretty thick and he was like sorry I’m not interested. And she got all flustered but kept trying to pick him up and he finally got in her face saying he’d never be interested in her so quit embarrassing herself. I’ve never seen her so red, but maybe she’ll learn.”

   “Doubtful. Did he leave afterward?”

   “Yay he was out of here didn’t even put his book back like normal. Oh, that reminds me,” Peter picked up the book handing it to me. “Mind re-shelving this for me? Aunt May is going to be mad if I’m late for dinner again.”

   “Peter, get out of here before she comes down here. I had no idea you’d be late if I came back here to finish up. I don’t want Aunt May mad at me.”

   “She won’t be she thinks you’re a good influence. Later Y/N!” Peter is out the back door as I turn the copy of the Grimm Fairy Tales over in my hands. I grab the cart of books to shelve and head out on the floor to get to work. Ten o’clock is still a long time away.

    The time passes slowly while I manage to get the cart cleaned up except for the book the mystery man had been reading. I wanted to save it until last for some reason although it really served no purpose beyond he had held it in his hands. I couldn’t quit thinking about him. Finally, I picked up to place it back on the shelf when something fell out of it. Leaning over a grab the small dark card and read over it.

    It was simply a business card although I didn’t know a James Buchanan or what a furniture dealer actually did. I put the book and turned the card in my hand to the back nearly fainting right there. The back of the card was white and written in blue pen, “ _You don’t have to hide from me. I think you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I’ll be waiting. –J_ ”

   Was it him? Did the mystery black coffee drinking stranger actually leave me a business card? It’s a ridiculous notion I decide. Even if he was the mysterious stranger there is no way he would’ve known that I’d pick up the book. Not to mention that Peter was forever playing pranks and I wouldn’t put it past him to do something like this. But a girl could dream that’s for sure. And dream I did imagining a hundred scenarios where the beautiful stranger walked in sweeping me off my feet.

     By ten o’clock I’d accepted that it was a misunderstanding and someone had probably left the card long ago or it was Peter. Either way, the mystery man never returned nor was he waiting as I or my co-workers exited the building making sure to set the alarm and lock up the gate over the entranceway. Although they offered me a ride home I waved them off walking towards the subway.

     “You know I said I’d wait for you,” a deep voice made me stop as I turned seeing a black SUV parked and he was there. The mystery man from the store was standing his arms deep in his pockets as he rested against the side of the vehicle, “I’m James.”

     “The card was really for me?” I manage to say trying to seem smaller. I’m really not good at flirting or anything.

     He moved off the vehicle and soon he was in front of me and I was forced to look up at him to meet his gaze, “Of course it was for you. I paid that kid fifty bucks to make sure you found it.”

     “Peter would’ve done it for free,” I offer and he smiles offering his elbow. “Well, I’m Y/N.”

     “Y/N,” the way my name comes out of his mouth makes my knees wobble. I’m already in too deep. “May I interest you in a drink?”

     “I’d like that it’s been a long day, James,” I give in taking his elbow allowing him to lead me to the SUV. To my surprise, a man climbs out of the driver’s seat opening the door for us. James helps me then climbs in next to me simply shrugging when I question the driver. I don’t question it again.

## POLICE INTERROGATION ROOM - ONE YEAR LATER

     I couldn’t fathom what I had done to get me handcuffed to a table in a police station no doubt facing a two-way mirror. I’d already requested my one phone call but alas I still sat. It had probably been three hours since the police officers had come into the store putting handcuffs on me and marching me out in front of my friends. They kept saying I was an accessory to murder but I hadn’t the first clue what they were talking about. To remain calm I concentrated on James. We’d decided to spend the weekend with Steve and Peggy. I thought back to this morning lying naked and sated after James’ special wake up call cuddled in his bed. I’d give anything to be back in the moment letting him hold me.

    The door opened suddenly pulling me from my reminiscing and two men stepped into the room matching suits while one sat across from me and the other with slicked back hair moved behind me. The man in front of me opened a file laying out several photos of people covered in blood obviously dead. I sat back waiting for him to speak. I didn’t care for the way he looked at me doing my best to cross my arms as a way to protect myself from him.

    “Miss Y/L/N I’m Detective Brock Rumlow and behind you is my partner Detective Jack Rollins. Do you understand why we brought you in today?”

   “No, I really don’t.”

   “You’re here because of your connections to the Barnes crime family. Specifically, one Bucky Barnes, who we understand is now the head of the family and your boyfriend.”

   I shuddered at the thought. No one lived in the city without hearing about the Barnes family. Your own father had been gunned down during one of their turf wars with the Pierce family. But you didn’t know Bucky Barnes. You’d heard the name of course but you couldn’t fathom where these police officers got that idea.

    “That’s a mistake. My boyfriend’s a furniture dealer in Brooklyn. His name is James Buchanan and we’ve been together for over  a year so I think I’d know if my boyfriend was the head of some criminal empire.”

    Rumlow looks at me in disbelief before meeting eyes with the man behind me. Rumlow nods and the man steps forward laying down a photo and I swallow looking into the stormy blue eyes of my James, “Meet James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes the firstborn son of Randolph and Diana Barnes. Completed marine training but was ultimately dishonorably discharged for not following orders. Took over the family business when his old man died five years ago. Not a furniture dealer.”

     I wanted to throw up as the man behind me laid out another file appearing to be Bucky’s military file and pictures that appeared to be from a private investigator. I recognized his driver who I now knew was Steve. I recognized all the people who I’d met in one way or another during our year together. How could I have been so stupid?

   “Do you honestly expect us to believe that you had no idea that the man you’re fucking is a mob boss?” Rumlow asks making a tsking sound with his mouth nodding once more to Rollins who tosses another pile of pictures on the table. I pick one up in horror recognizing a shot into my bedroom showing James and me in the throes of passion and the pictures weren’t just of one night and some were even pictures of me alone. I swallowed pulling at the handcuffs desperately wanting to get away from these detectives.

    “I had no idea. God, I don’t know how but I didn’t. Why do you have these pictures? You know I’m innocent in all of this.”

    Rumlow chuckles standing up pulling off his suit jacket. I swallow sitting back seeing his guns are still holstered on his sides. He doesn’t take his eyes off me making me even more uncomfortable while he rolls up his sleeves, “You know I’ll let you in on a little secret sweetheart.”

    He leans over his hands flat on the table but while I’m watching him Rollins grips the back of my neck and slams my head on the table. I know I must have screamed but everything is dizzy and my head is fuzzy but I can’t manage to pull my head up. Rollins’ large hand still holds me down when Rumlow gets into my face, “The truth is honey I know you are innocent and that’s really all Barnes’ fault for keeping you in the dark. Rollins and I aren’t so innocent though. We work for Alexander Pierce and you’re only here to send Bucky a message.”

    “Please I…I don’t want to die,” I’m not brave I sob as Rollins’ grip loosens and I pull my head up meeting Rumlow fact to face. “Please let me go.”

    As I plead Rollins uncuffs my hand and I pull it to my chest massaging my wrists, “Rollins take her to the van. Pierce will be waiting.”

    “What? No, please,” I manage but Rumlow backhands me so hard I fall the floor trying to shake off the daze my head is under from the two headshots. Rollins is behind me pulling me to my feet using the handcuffs to secure my arms behind my back.

    “How do I play this?” Rollins asks Rumlow.

    “She’s being uncooperative and threatening suicide in the cell so you’re taking her to county general for a psych eval. No one will look too closely. It’s late and technically I never filed an arrest warrant.”

     They’re psychopaths sending me off to slaughter to the Pierce family. Rollins doesn’t say another word but Rumlow kisses my cheek promising to see me soon. Rollins marches me out past the few officers who don’t even look up and honestly if Rumlow and Rollins work for Pierce who is to say that none of these people do. Once we are in an empty hallway leading to a large door marked exit I start to struggle to beg him to let me go, but he ignores me practically carrying me down the hallway. He shoves the doors open and another man with a scar down his face waits smoking a cigarette.

     “Is this Barnes’ whore?” his accent is thick and I bite my tongue trying to avoid any further abuse.

     “Take her to Pierce directly. Rumlow and I will follow in fifteen minutes.”

     The smoker tosses his cigarette opening the van door before pulling out a syringe from his pocket flicking it to get rid of the air bubbles. I panic using all my strength to pull away but Rollins is tough pushing me roughly against the van door when I feel the prick of the needle in my neck.

    “No, no, no. Please,” I whimper when Rollins pushes me face first into the van. My nose bashes the floor as I topple over onto the floor as the two men shared a laugh at my expense. The door slams followed by the driver’s door opening and closing. The engine rumbles but I can’t bring myself to move it’s as if my limbs are all tied to weights and everything is so dark. I try to scream for James but the driver only laughs sealing my fate to God knows what.

## BROOKLYN: BARNES ESTATE - THE NEXT DAY

     Bucky sits on the edge of his desk while Sam and Clint are going over the reports and some of their investigation into whatever Alexander Pierce was planning. It had been too quiet for too long and something was brewing he could feel it. He hated that peace couldn’t be kept but then again the Pierce family were nothing but monsters to him. He’d seen first hand the horrors they inflicted and the thought alone made him shutter.

     “Are you even listening, Boss?” Clint sassed at Bucky who in kind balled up a piece of paper throwing it at his friend.

     “I heard you in that there isn’t nothing to hear. I don’t buy it though. Pierce is up to something.”

     “Well, Natasha is keeping her ear to the ground and Fury is still deep undercover so if they hear anything we’ll be the first to know,” Sam responds and then nudges Clint. They share a look that doesn’t go unnoticed by Bucky.

     “Spit it out or I’ll just ask Steve when he gets back,” Bucky spits.

     “We, as in us and Steve,” Clint begins before pausing taking a deep breath. “We think it’s time you bring Y/N into the mix.”

     “You mean to tell her who I really am? Are you insane? She thinks mobsters including the Barnes family killed her father. How the hell do I tell her that?”

     Clint holds up his hands trying to be calm. He knew how Bucky would react, “We know for a fact that your father was one of her father’s best friends. Pierce killed him and we have the evidence, but if you are right and he is planning something then leaving her in the dark makes her vulnerable. One of his men will find out and you know they’ll use her against you.”

     Admittedly Bucky hadn’t even thought of that. He had been so careful when introducing her to his friends and maintaining the fact he dealt furniture. He hated going by his first name but at the same time, he didn’t want to risk losing her once she had told him about her father. He realized then that no matter what they were always meant to meet and decided to continue the facade. Despite initial disapproval, his friends and family agreed it was probably for the best.

     “Once she finds out who I am she’ll hate me. I can’t risk losing her.”

     “Come on Barnes. Yeah, she’s going to be pissed at first but once you show her the truth she’ll come around. Not to mention that girl is crazy about you. It’ll be…” Clint is interrupted by the door bursting open Steve followed by a kid, who doesn’t look any older than sixteen and his girlfriend Peggy. The problem being Steve and Peggy were supposed to pick Y/N so they could spend the day at Coney Island on a double date, but Y/N wasn’t with them.

      “Bucky, she’s in trouble,” Steve is somber and Bucky is on his feet in an instant.

      “What do you mean? Where is she, Steve?”

      “Tell ‘em, kid,” Steve pushes the boy forward and Bucky recognizes him as the kid Peter who works with Y/N at the bookstore.

      “She was arrested Mr. Barnes, sir. These two detectives walked in while we were having dinner last night and just handcuffed her something about accessory to murder. I tried to talk to them and she kept saying she wanted to call you but they wouldn’t let her call anyone and the one guy,” Peter pulls something out of his pocket Bucky’s heart sinking when he realizes it’s Y/N’s crushed cell phone. He’d downloaded a tracking app one night while she’d slept, “He crushed it so I didn’t have any idea how to call you. I even went to the station to see what her charges were this morning, but they don’t have a record of her being arrested. I’m sorry.”

      “Fuck!” Bucky growls swiping the laptop off his desk ignoring the way it crashes to the ground. “Call everyone! I want the word out on the streets until Y/N’s here with me no one is safe.”

      “Bucky, this’ll start a war with the Pierce family. We don’t even know yet if he’s the one who has her,” Steve tried to reason with his friend. Although if it was Peggy missing he’d been doing the same thing.

      As Steve tried to reason with Bucky Clint’s phone began ringing incessantly. He clicked it on, “What? What? When? Shit! Get her up here and call the doc!”

        “Who was it?” Bucky’s voice is shaken.

        “Thor. He and Loki were on guard duty when a van pulled up throwing something out. When the van sped off they checked it out and it was a woman. Badly beaten and,” Clint paused looking at Steve unable to look at Bucky. “She was naked, boss.”

       “No,” Bucky pushed past his friends throwing open the office doors and rushing down the stairs. As he made it to the entrance Loki was pushing the doors open as Thor rushed in carrying the bundle. Bucky recognized the hair color but found that tufts of hair were missing while the other looked matted with what he feared was blood. Everyone moved around him carrying you into the game room as Peggy with the help of Sam’s girlfriend Maria laying out a tarp. Thor gently laying you down stepping back.

       “Banner’s ten minutes out,” Steve steps in the room as silence settles in. Bucky moves forward doing his best to be strong in front of his men. It really is you he surmises as he pushes the hair out of your face. Dried blood cakes your face as well as bruises radiating from each eye. It says nothing for the slash marks, bruises, and dried blood covering the rest of your body. The only thing proving you are in fact alive is the slight rise and fall of your chest.

       Peggy rushes in with a sheet in an attempt to return some modesty to your beaten form. Bucky doesn’t move just takes your hand in his hope that his touch will wake you up. He just wants you to wake up so he can apologize and he needs to know you’re alive before he goes to murder Alexander Pierce with his bare hands.

      “Bucky? Bucky, you need to get back so Bruce can work. He’ll take good care of her,” Steve pulls Bucky back and Bruce steps in Peggy helping him. Bucky reluctantly allows Steve to steer him out of the room where they can work quickly without interruption.

      Bucky practically collapses in the hallway Clint and Steve each taking an arm leading him into the kitchen. Wanda and Pietro, the Maximoff twins, and Bucky’s adopted siblings are making lunch unaware of everything that has transpired. Wanda helps Bucky into the chair pouring him a glass of vodka while Steve and Clint fill them in.

    “But she is alive?” Wanda questions Steve.

    “Yes, Bruce is with her now and Peggy is assisting. Honestly, we don’t know the extent of the damage,” Clint looks nervously at Bucky.

    “Is it Pierce?” Pietro looks up nervously. “How could anyone hurt Y/N? She is sweet and kind.”

    “I’m going to rip him apart if it’s the last thing I do,” Bucky declares taking the vodka in one drink.

    Sam rushes into the kitchen, “Bruce is calling an ambulance. He says the damage is too extensive not to have full medical care. He’s already called Dr. Chu and I’ve put the call out to the family to come in. Natasha and Clint will be with her at the hospital.”

    “I need to go with her,” Bucky stands knowing even as he said it that he can’t be with you.

    “Bucky, we need to be here. You were right and Alexander did this to throw you off. Something is coming but Nat and Clint can keep her safe until we figure it out,” Steve was ever the voice of reason and the Maximoffs agreed with Wanda deciding to go with Nat and Clint for Y/N.

     “I need to be with her before they take her.”

     No one stops Bucky as he strides back into the game room. Bruce has strapped on an oxygen mask to your face as well as bandaged any open wounds. The fog from your breathing on the mask is a small comfort when Bruce steps back pulling off his gloves.

     “Tell me everything,” Bucky demands of the doctor.

     “Multiple contusions and lacerations, blood loss, potential bone fractures or breaks, and blood loss,” Bruce takes off his glasses.

      “Sestra,” Wanda moans as Pietro takes her from the room. Bucky leans down kissing your forehead.

      “Wake up my love. I’ll make them all pay,” he promises turning to Steve, Sam, and Bruce. “Call Tony, Nick, Natasha, and T’challa. Round up the troops as of right now we are on high alert. I want eyes on Pierce. He doesn’t live to see tomorrow.”

      “Bucky,” Steve calls to his friend.

      “What Steve? After that, he doesn’t live. No one touches her and gets away with it.”

      “I agree I just want to know the plan.”

      “As do I. I’d quite like to speak to Rumlow with my fist,” Peggy steps in and neither man attempts to keep her out of it. Peggy might look like a prim and proper lady but she’s a brawler deep down.

      “Then it’s settled,” Bucky looks to the front door as Thor and Loki direct the ambulance to Y/N’s position. Either way, the Pierce family started this war.

## BROOKLYN MERCY HOSPITAL - THREE WEEKS LATER

      I’d woken up a week ago screaming trying to get away from this new torment before Wanda crawled into the bed holding me as I sobbed into her chest. If Wanda was here then, for the time being, I was safe. She hadn’t left my side since that day. Nat and Clint came and went exchanging with other members of Bucky’s extended family but never James, well, Bucky. That still was taking some time for me to handle. I couldn’t believe that I’d been dating the gangster king of New York and I’d never even known.

      “Sestra? Are you ready to get dressed?” Wanda’s voice is comforting as she sits a large duffle bag on the bed. “I bought some comfortable clothes and I’m even going to do your makeup. Will that be alright?”

      “Will the makeup hide the bruises? I know they are faded but it’s still a little yellow.”

       “Trust me beautiful,” she smiles and I nod knowing I could never say no to Wanda. Bucky had warned me she was used to getting her way. It seemed that trait ran in the family, adopted or not.

        Wanda went to work helping me [dress in a lovely black floral off the shoulder dress with flats to match](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcoming_home_to_him%2Fset%3Fid%3D236888086&t=YzczOGFjZmI0MWFjODQwNDA3NjAwZjI0NzY4ZDE2M2RkNDdiYTlhZCxReU5RODh3dA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172192582904%2Flove-is-blindness&m=1). The makeup was subtle except the slight glitter in the eyeshadow. She brushed out my hair waiting for the doctor to come give the all clear for us to move out. I didn’t look bad in the mirror with the fading bruises covered and the scars on my shoulders were faded enough that I could almost ignore them. Almost.

       “Y/N, Bucky wanted me to give you this. He knows you both have a lot to talk about but he wanted you to have this,” she handed me a small velvet rectangle box. I opened it with bated breath tearing up seeing the rose gold necklace inside. Diamonds sat in the middle with petals around it resembling a sunflower, my favorite, “He said you loved sunflowers.”

      “I do. They are my favorites next to roses. This was so sweet help me put it on?”

      “Of course,” Wanda helped hook the necklace and it fell perfectly above the line of the dress. “Are you ready to go?”

       “As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose. I take it I won’t ever see my apartment again?”

       “No sestra. All of your belongings have been brought to our home. Even if you chose not to stay with Bucky you will be safe.”

       I trace the scar on my left wrist with my fingers, “I’m scared.”

        “I know but all will be well. Let’s go,” Wanda led me away from the room meeting Dr. Chu at the door. She gave me a card and some discharge instructions before Pietro appeared escorting us to the SUV Sam had waiting.

        Wanda sat in back with me holding my hand as Sam navigated through the midday traffic. None of them would fill me in on what happened with the Pierce family or any of the men who had tortured me. A part of me was angry that they wouldn’t tell me but then again it was probably for the best if they were no longer in the land of the living. I continued nervously tracing my scars unsure of how I would react to seeing Bucky after my ordeal.

       The SUV pulled in through the gates leading to the big house. Sam stopped helping me out as well as Wanda. She took my hand with a reassuring squeeze before leading me up the stairs into the home. When we reached the door of his study she kissed my cheek leaving me alone with a promise that we would have privacy. James or Bucky was behind the door waiting for me after everything. I didn’t bother to knock choosing to open the door and sighed in relief just seeing him his silhouette by the window.

       Bucky was sipping from a glass of amber liquid. His arm fell his fingers holding the glass delicately. I stepped in closing the door as quietly as possible. I moved closer when he took another drink finishing it and returning the glass to the table. Now was as good as any, “Bucky?”

       I watch his shoulders tense before he turns. He hasn’t shaved since I last saw him but the scruff is nice. He doesn’t waste a second crossing the room to stand right in front of me. There are so many questions in his eyes and I watch his fingers twitch knowing he wants to touch me. I take the initiative to touch him first as I guide his hand to my cheek. He cups my cheek looking me over before leaning forward and kissing my lips softly.

       I want to be strong but when he presses his forehead to mine after the kiss I lose it beginning to sob as my hands find his biceps holding on like someone will try to take me away, “They tortured me. They wouldn’t stop until I screamed and I’m not strong. I’m not strong like you, Bucky.”

        “No, doll, you’re the strongest woman I know. They are nothing compared to you. I’m just so glad you’re here. I know I lied to you but you have to know we didn’t kill your father. Please believe me because I can’t live without you.”

        “I know Bucky. Pierce admitted to killing my father to hurt your father. He gloated as he cut me. I hate him. I want him to suffer.”

        “He will suffer that I swear to you. I should have warned you but I never thought they would come after you. They should’ve never been able to lay hands on you,” Bucky’s hands move tracing my features from my face to my fingertips. “Do you like this? I had it specially made just for you,” Bucky taps the necklace looking into my eyes.

     “It’s beautiful Bucky,” I begin to cry allowing Bucky to pull me against his chest. I inhale everything that is Bucky burying my nose into his chest while his hands rub my back gently. I think we stand like that for hours while I sob, but Bucky doesn’t move or show any signs that he’s tired.

     “Doll, let’s get you some food and some sleep. I know both of those are in short supply at a hospital. Then when you get up I have another present for you,” he kisses my forehead before leading me from the room.

     Bucky feeds me and true to his word leads me to his room, but I can’t fall asleep. We talk about his secret and the cost I had to pay. We talk about my father and everything changing my view upon realizing he was friends with Bucky’s father. We talk about the future or if there even is a future for us. I tell him there is good or bad I’m not leaving Bucky. He doesn’t believe it saying I deserve better. Perhaps I do, but when I look at Bucky my heart already knows whether it’s Bucky the mobster or James, the avid book reader, I’m never leaving his side.

     After my failed nap he takes my hand leading me downstairs from his room and then through a secret entrance behind the staircase. I didn’t even know people had secret staircases but then again I didn’t know my boyfriend was a mob boss. We reach a door at the end of the staircase and with a special knock, it opens to Steve, Clint, Nick, and Natasha all with matching smiles.

     “We’ve been expecting you Miss Y/L/N,” Nick shakes my hand and Natasha kisses my cheek before returning to Clint’s side. Clint winks and I nod in encouragement. He only asked Nat out after my insistence and it’s been a thrilling relationship to watch blossom.

     “Thank you, Nick. I’m happy to be alive and able to see you all. But love,” I turn to Bucky keeping his hand in mine. “Why am I here?”

     “Peace. I can’t take back what they did to you Y/N. No matter how much I want to they still hurt you, but what I can do,” Bucky drops my hand turning to Steve who holds a large wooden chest. Bucky opens it pulling out a knife and a gun holding them out to me, “I can make sure they pay.”

     With that, a light comes on leading into a room behind Bucky’s friends. My heart flutters seeing four men in the room. I recognize three pretty easily as Pierce, Rollins, and Rumlow. The last man puzzles, “Who is he?”

     “Baron Zemo,” Steve answers. “He was the driver of the van that kidnapped you and threw you out. He will pay also.”

     When I took a second look I recognized him by his scar as the man who laughed when I called for James, “Am I meant to watch?”

     “It’s your decision. Either you can watch or you can have vengeance,” Bucky holds out the items to me and I don’t know how to feel. I’m not a murderer but the memories of their torture will haunt me for the rest of my life, “I’ll watch you.”

     “Alright doll, then let’s make them pay,” Bucky puts the gun back taking the knife with my hand in the other before stepping into the door.

     “It’s good to see you again sweetheart. I missed your screams,” Rumlow makes a kissy face at me but to my own credit I don’t flinch. I just turn to Bucky kissing his cheek and stepping back.

      All four men make comments to hurt me but Bucky doesn’t let it stand too long. He cuts, stabs, and torments with the knife like a ballet dancer in her final performance. It shouldn’t be as attractive as he’s making it but it is. He’s breathtaking and deadly.

      “You stupid cow!” Rumlow grunts as Bucky pulls the knife from his thigh. “You think he really loves you? He’s been with hundreds of women and you ain’t special. He’ll use you up and spit you out. We did you a favor.”

      “Don’t fucking speak to her like that,” Bucky stabs the knife into his other thigh but Rumlow remains unfazed still glaring at me.

      I walk to Bucky holding out my hand for the knife, “You’re right Rumlow was it? I am a stupid cow. But not for those reasons.” I take the knife and stab him between his legs as he cries out only succeeding in making me angrier and I slowly turn the knife ignoring the warm blood that spurts on my hands. “I’m stupid for letting my boyfriend have all the fun.”

     I step back and making sure he sees me I rip the knife out of him effectively castrating him as his cries echo through the chamber. I hand Bucky the knife and move to the door motioning for Steve to give me the gun. Bucky was right vengeance is a better option. I’ve never really handled a weapon before but this gun feels like it’s made for my hand. I put the barrel against his temple pulling the trigger watching his head fall and his blood splatter over Pierce. I turn to the other men giving them the same treatment, a new hole in their head, before turning to Pierce.

     “You killed my father, you tortured me, and you planned to kill Bucky.”

     “Don’t worry I would’ve made you a good whore once he was dead. All my boys would’ve had a turn with you not just us. Did you tell Bucky that? Did you tell him what we did to you? How you screamed for him? Music to my ears.”

       “No,” I can hear Bucky’s quiet word and turn to him. “Please tell me they didn’t baby.”

       “It doesn’t matter James,” I offer not wanting to discuss the issue. I lower the gun shooting Pierce in his cock and step back watching him scream. “I want you to bleed out you piece of shit.”

       “Doll, are you okay?” Bucky takes the gun pulling me to his chest. “Please talk to me.”

       “I’m good Bucky. I needed this thank you,” I kiss Bucky ignoring the cries from Pierce as he feels his life slipping away. Bucky leads me out of the room as his friends clap for me and congratulate me on my first kills. As if it’s a rite of passage but I guess being in the mob makes that true.

       As Bucky doles out orders I realize I’m covered in blood and have sadly ruined the lovely dress Wanda bought me. I’ll have to get it replace or cleaned if I can. Bucky finishes talking to Steve before coming back to me, “They are going to take care of this how about I take you upstairs and we have a nice relaxing bath with a little wine.”

       “You read my mind, baby,” I kiss his cheek allowing him to lead me his hand on my back a welcome comfort.

       Bucky helps me undress and wash the blood off down the drain of his shower. He’s gentle in his touch as he washes away the blood and cleans over the scars from my torment, “I’m sorry you have these baby I hope tonight did help somewhat.”

      “It certainly did. They paid for it, but Bucky after tonight promise me not to bring this up again. What’s done is done and I won’t dwell on it. Promise me now or I’m leaving.”

      “You’re so damn stubborn,” he groans running the bath in the large tub. “But I promise for your sake. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

       That’s a fair trade I give him before sinking into the water. I ask him to join me and he does to my surprise. I move up allowing him to sit behind me before reclining onto his chest pulling his arms around me. We sit in silence the heat working wonder on my muscles listening to Bucky as he hums some song.

       “Are you really okay with all this doll?” Bucky asks after a while. “I mean this is who I am. I’m a gangster and I don’t know much else.”

       “Love makes us blind, Bucky,” I reply knowing he was trying to give me an out. An out I don’t want, “I loved you as James and I love you as Bucky Barnes, the mobster king of New York. You have me as long as you want me.”

       “How does forever sound, doll?”

       “It’s a start, Bucky,” and it truly is. I don’t know where the path will lead but I know in my heart it doesn’t matter. I love Bucky Barnes for everything he is and I’m not ever going to leave him.  


End file.
